


Manipulation

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Series: Life is truly Strange [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, when instead he was met with encouragement and praise, the boy was pretty surprised; and he clung to that, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. It was rather pitiful, really, and looking back on it Nathan should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

 Authors Note: kick my ass to space 

 

 At first, Nathan was open to the idea of Mr.Jefferson becoming his idol. He never really liked the guy, but he came around. And he came around fast.

* * *

 

 Nathan was expecting to be hurt. Albeit physically or mentally, he was damn sure waiting. However, when instead he was met with encouragement and praise, the boy was pretty surprised; and he clung to that, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. It was rather pitiful, really, and looking back on it Nathan should have known better. 

 For the first week or so, Jefferson was intently too kind to Nathan. He'd praise him on photos, listen to him ramble, to his problems. Mark would give him helpful advice, bump up a few of his grades on purpose, things like that. Nathan really felt loved, but he also knew that something was amiss. The stares. The touches. It was kind of weird, but he ignored it. It wasn't hurting him, so why should he care? He figured he was just being paranoid.

 However, starting from there on out, Jefferson would get...angry. At small things. When he did something wrong, for example, like using the wrong filter on photos or accidently spilling something. It really made Nathan feel like shit, but when he did something good? That feeling was too much, and so, the blonde wouldn't bite back when he was yelled at.

 But things got worse. Jefferson asked for money, just a bit, for an inside project he was working on. But Nathan, not having access to the 'Prescott Fortune', told him he couldn't. Because he actually couldn't. And Jefferson was pissed, and yelled at him. He even hit Nathan on occasion, but would apologize afterwards. And who was Nathan to say anything? He asked his dad for money anyway. His father talked to Mark, and something was worked out. Nathan got praised.

 Jefferson told Nathan about the Dark Room. Nathan was disgusted. Sure, he liked gorey-guro-torture art, but that was art. He would never hurt anyone. He would never kidnap girls he knew and photograph them without their permission. Nathan tried to go to the police, and one night he even told his father. His father knew. He knew.

 But Nathan didn't know what to do. He didn't want mark to be mad, no, not his shining light in the darkness. That would be bad, and when he made mistakes he was always in trouble for it. So Nathan kept his mouth shut and went along with it.

* * *

 

 He had to throw the party, drug Kate, and drive her to 'the hospital.' Jefferson told him not tofuck up this time, otherwise, there would be consequences. And Nathan really didn't want to fuck up. Not to Mark Jefferson.

 Surprisingly, he did it. He got her there, let Jefferson do his thing, and then brought her back to the dorm. He felt like shit. He felt like dying.

But things got worse.

* * *

 

"You know i love you, right Nathan?"

 "Yes."

 "I need you to get Rachel for me."

 When Nathan heard Rachel's name from his mouth, he silently prayed. "R-Rachel who?"

 "I think you know. She would be a great subject, don't you think? She has that certain....quality."

* * *

 

 Nathan gave her an overdose. He gave her an overdose by accident and Jefferson was going to be so fucking pissed. He really did it this time.

 "I swear, it was an accident, i-"

 " _Nathan_." He said, his voice stern and monotone.

 The Prescott held his head down in shame. 

 "We'll have to bury her," Mark continued, examining the body. "Pictures first, though. Get the camera."

* * *

 After that, everything just...stopped. Nathan stopped getting called, he stopped being praised. Jefferson avoided him, avoided doing anything with him. It made Nathan feel like shit, like a terrible person. (And he truly believed he was.) But then, he overheard...he...he was going to kill Nathan. Mark, his friend, teacher, _partner_ , couldn't stand him. Nathan should have known. He knew he should have known. He took out his gun that night, called Max, and informed her voicemail of Mark's plans. The gun was useless. Jefferson was prepared, he always was. 

 

 Nathan was carried to a spot next to Rachel Amber, where the last sight he saw was the dirt being shoveled on top of him.

 


End file.
